An armrest for a motor vehicle side door must have substantial strength in the vertical direction to support loads such as a vehicle occupant's arm resting on the armrest. In contrast, an armrest should be yielding to some degree in the lateral direction. More specifically, if the motor vehicle is involved in a side impact collision, there is a possibility that the armrest will strike the vehicle occupant in the rib area. This could be due to the vehicle occupant being thrown against the armrest and/or due to the door bearing the armrest being deflected into the vehicle occupant. In such a situation, if the armrest is too stiff laterally and too unyielding, the potential for injury from vehicle occupant impact with the armrest increases.
This document relates to a new and improved armrest core that fully meets the seemingly conflicting requirements for vertical strength while providing yielding characteristics in the lateral direction. An armrest assembly incorporating the new and improved armrest core and a method of manufacturing that armrest assembly are also provided.